


I Promise You

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Crushes, Demacia, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Married Couple, Negotiations, Noxian Conquest, Noxus, Rogue assassin - Freeform, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: When Luxanna Crownguard married Jarvan Lightshield, she always knew she would come second to Demacia. She also knew the risks of accepting his proposal. However, she never thought anything would happen after Demacia began to enter a state of peace. But oh how wrong she was as Noxus showed up on day on their doorstep, and Lux's relationship with Jarvan and his commitment to Demacia is put to the test.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jarvan Lightshield IV, Talon Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

She sighed softly as she stared down at the gorgeous ring on her finger. She had never thought she would become Queen of Demacia, but it seemed destiny had a way of catching her off her feet. She wouldn't say it was all bad. All had been well since her official marriage to her now husband, Jarvan IV. She was happy. Her now close friend and former mentor, Sylas, had been let free at Jarvan's order after she asked him. The mage seekers had been disbanded at her own order after her finally revealing she herself was a mage, and she wouldn't stand for the mistreatment of her kind any longer. All her fellow mages had been freed, and Demacia was slowly easing into a life where all mages and non-mages were equal as well as lived in harmony.

Life was good currently. All that remained was dealing with the politics amongst her kingdom and fellow kingdoms. And well...there was the threat of Noxus. She had heard the whispers from the maids and guards. She had even heard Jarvan talk in councils about it, but whenever she came around, he would leave her in the dark and stop. She knew he didn't want to worry her, but she wished he would be honest about the threats to their kingdom. She closed her eyes, only to nearly jump out of her skin at a hand on her shoulder and the bed dipping slightly. "Did I startle you, my love? I'm sorry," he apologized as she turned to see the King.

"It's alright, Jarvan. I was just...thinking," said Lux softly as she relaxed, and he moved closer to her, his hand taking her's in his own.

"What troubles you?"

"Nothing...I'm just...thinking of all that has happened. I never thought that Demacia could change and grow so much. I'm...happy. I know Aunt Tiana isn't, but Demacia needed this. To be brought together, not divided."

"I couldn't agree more. She will accept you eventually, Lux...I know she will. Shyvanna has been helping the mages settle in too. I was discussing how they were fairing, and they're still apprehensive about those around them and whether or not they can trust us to maintain this new way of life."

Lux frowned slightly. She knew how Jarvan felt for Shyvana, but she trusted him to have moved on. He'd been proving it to her in how he acted towards her, but she still had lingering doubts. Then again, why wouldn't he considering how she'd snuck around visiting Sylas and had told him herself that she had some feelings for Sylas. "I hope they can see in time that they are safe here."

"How has Sylas been? Has he considered our offer of returning to Demacia and perhaps working with us in the castle to take more steps to helping the mages here?"

"He is well, but...he says the life of royals isn't for him after everything that happened."

"I do not blame him," said Jarvan before he slowly pulled her close, lying back on the bed with her. He ran his fingers through her hair as she snuggled into him. "...I'm still so happy you became my wife. I was so crushed when you stood me up that day to see Sylas, but...I understand why. Your family pushing you like that was unfair to you." He cupped her cheek. "I'm just...happy you came to me in your own time. I really do love you, Luxanna."

"I love you too, Jarvan," she said softly before leaning in and kissing him.

It was a rare, peaceful moment of time they got to spend together. He was usually so busy in meetings and with other things that they only had time together at night. Usually by the time she woke in the morning he was gone leaving her in a cold, lonely bed. To have him here now was a blessing. He held her in a warm embrace, Lux not wanting him to let her go. However, Lux knew as King he had to put Demacia first. She would always come second to the kingdom.

A knock sounded, and Jarvan sighed in what seemed like annoyance and disappointment. He kissed her cheek before he pulled away from her. The cool air that greeted her as he went to get the door reminded her of her place and the loneliness it brought sometimes. She watched him as he answered the door and began talking with a messenger. She noted how grim his features grew. Something was wrong. She could easily tell when her husband was troubled and this was the worst he had been. He nodded before shutting the door. "Jarvan?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "Lux...I need you to stay here and remain with the royal guards I assign you. They will keep you safe. I must go to the border. There are unwelcomed guests at our doorstep."

She was at loss for words for a moment. She knew exactly which unwelcomed guests were here. It couldn't be anyone else. It was Noxus of course. Which meant that if this meeting didn't go well...Demacia would be at war just after they'd begun working on an era of peace and reform. Her grip tightened on the bed sheets. Fear and worries clouding her mind, but Jarvan's comforting touch as his hand rested atop hers cleared her thoughts. She looked up at him, seeing a look of determination on his face. "Luxanna...I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Demacia may come first, but if it comes down to it...I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"I know you will. Please...come home to me," she said softly.

"I will...I promise you, I will."

  
  


\---

Lux was quiet as she sat in their room. Jarvan had left a few hours ago, and she had been left to be guarded by the royal guard Jarvan had personally assigned to her. She was worried for him, her hands clasped her her lap as she prayed all would go well. She knew Demacia would struggle against the might of Noxus. She worried her people wouldn't survive. Her frown deepened at the idea of people dying in a war against Noxus. 

The soft sound of a thump drew her attention to the door, and she paused. Other than that it had been quiet...too quiet actually. She reached for her staff, slender fingers closing around the base as she stood up. As she rose, the door opened and a hooded man stepped inside. His dark eyes cast across the room till they rested on her, and he smirked. "I've been found out already, him? No matter. I will make this quick. A dainty mage like yourself won't be too difficult to handle."

Lux gritted her teeth, noticing the glint of the blade. It was an assassin. Noxus no doubt. It was all too smart of them to send one after her with everyone at the border ready to defend. She glared at him. "I may be a mage, but I promise you I am a handful. I will  _ not _ make this easy. I will go down fighting."

He chuckled. "Feisty too. Perhaps this  _ will _ be fun. However, I'm not here to kill you...yet." His eyes moved to the window. “There are other plans for you…” Her eyes moved to the window, seeing a deep crimson pillar of smoke shooting upward. “There we go...it’s time you come with me,  _ Mrs. Lightshield _ .”

  
Her face paled. They  _ knew _ . They knew who she was. Word had been spreading that Jarvan IV had taken a wife, but no one had known it was Luxanna. So, how did Noxus know? She took a step back as he moved towards her. “We’ve been keeping tabs on the Lightshield family for some time now,” continued the assassin. “So it is only natural we know who you are, Luxanna Lightshield. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way…you’re coming with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lux’s grip tightened on her staff. “Back off!” she shouted, her staff glowing and a glowing ball shot out from it at him. His eyes widened slightly, and he quickly rolled out of the way of it. 

He looked over his shoulder as the glass vase near the door exploded. “Okay…” he said slowly before turning to look back at her. “No one said I had to bring you back unharmed.” The blade on his arm extended further, and his gaze hardened. “I warned you, girl.”

He lunged at her, and she gasped. She barely evaded the swipe of his blade that was aimed at her arm. She swung her staff at him, and he caught it, grip tight on it. She tugged at it, trying to get it free from his grasp, but he wasn’t budging. His free hand snatched a handful of her hair, yanking hard on it. She cried out in pain as he painfully tore at her golden locks. “Let go of the staff,” he ordered, trying to force her to let it go as he pulled harder.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she let go with one hand and a white glowing ball formed. She glared, slamming it into his chest and knocking him backwards with force. He grunted as he was slammed into the wall, strands of her hair going with him. The staff was knocked away, clattering to the floor across the room. He crouched down, wincing in pain as Lux caressed her hair. She shot him a look before realizing her staff wasn’t with her now. 

She scanned the room before seeing it and diving for it, but he was quicker. He grabbed the staff, throwing it aside and with his free hand he grabbed her by the hair again. She shouted as he dragged her to her feet before throwing her against the wall. He quickly pinned her, his wrist blade aimed at her throat. “You…” he said, catching his breath. “...are incredibly foolish. I look forward to the King’s face when he sees you all tied up, bloodied and bruised.”

She went to speak, but she didn’t get the chance. He slammed her head into the wall, leaving her dazed before throwing her to the floor on her stomach. He quickly sat on her back, grabbing her arms and pulled out some rope. He tied up her arms and legs as she started squirming. “Stop,” he growled, having lost his patience. He finished tying her up, stood and kicked her in the side. She wheezed as he pulled her to her feet before punching her hard in the face. “I gave you a choice. Now look at you. Pathetic.” 

She felt a warm liquid dripping down the side of her face as he roughly grabbed her chin. “The Grand General will be pleased to have you as ammunition against Demacia. What better way to force a kingdom to its knees than to take its Queen?” She didn’t get to reply as he hit her again before throwing her over his shoulder. She didn’t fight him, head spinning from the abuse as he carried her out of the room and took off into the night back towards the border.

  
  


\---

  
  


Lux’s eyes cracked open at the feeling of cool night air on her skin. She had to have passed out on the way to wherever she was being taken. Her head was pounding from pain, and her side ached. She groaned softly, and she heard the man’s chuckle. “Finally awake, hm? Good timing, we’re almost there.” 

She blinked, still dazed as he carried her out of the brush and forest to a small clearing. She could hear talking and the sounds of what seemed like an army. Fires crackling, the polishing of weapons, and the laughter and the clanging of bottles of alcohol. However, the conversations soon quieted as she was carried through the campsite. She could feel eyes on her, the soft whispers of soldiers as the man carried her. 

He soon entered a tent, carelessly throwing her in the dirt and stepping on her back. She winced, head being jostled and sending waves of pain through her as well as further disoriented her. "I have brought you what you asked for," he said to someone.

"My, my...it seems that you  _ are _ good for something after all, Talon. It is a shame about the condition you brought her in though," came another man's voice.

"She didn't give me much of a choice. For a Queen, she is quite stubborn and foolish," he commented.

"I'd expect nothing less of a former Crownguard," came the response. "Well...you will be paid well for your services. Thank you for bringing her to me. This should swing the tides in our favor for sure since the King just doesn't know when to back down."

"No, thank you Grand General. I had quite a bit of fun with this one," said Talon before he kicked her over onto her side. 

The sound of his footsteps retreating signaled that Lux was presumably alone with this Grand General now. She moaned softly in pain, curled in the fetal position the best she could be. The scrapping of the General's boots across the dirt signalled his approach, and Lux flinched as he caught her chin with a strange, clawed hand. He turned her head, forcing her to look at him. "Now...I am not one for bloodshed, except when it is for the good of my country and must be used to get the job done. However, for you I can make an exception if it will allow Noxus to thrive and prosper."

She mustered up all the anger and loathing she could in a glare as she stared up at the man who she so easily recognized. There was no doubt to her that this 'Grand General' was Swain. His name having been amongst the whispers she had managed to hear. She felt her skin crawl the longer she held his gaze, those dark, soulless eyes giving away nothing. "Demacia will never fall to a despicable man like you," she said softly. "Jarvan will not quake to you. Even if you have me, Demacia will always come first."

Swain chuckled in amusement. "Child, you know not what love can do to a man. It is a foolish, weak emotion that brings even the strongest men to their downfall. You will be the nail in his  _ and _ Demacia's coffin." 

She growled before spitting at him, clear liquid splattered across his face. "In your dreams," she hissed, and Swain glared at her before roughly throwing her back in the dirt again.

"I see you have no manners. How a King could love a misbehaving little brat is beyond me. I have more important matters to attend to than entertain you. Darius, if you could," Swain called, and a rather large man clad in massive armor came through the tent entrance.

Lux's eyes went wide as he approached her, seeing the massive axe strapped to his back. She knew Darius...well...had heard of him. Her brother and him were always fighting both physically and verbally. Garen had described it as 'a glorious rivalry of the ages' since every fight ended in a stalemate. "So this is the thick headed Garen's little sister, huh? Some Queen...pathetic," he said before leaning down and snatching her up. He tossed her over his shoulder, nodding to Swain who wiped her spit from his face. 

"Let me go!" She cried, squirming, and Darius grunted. 

"Definitely a Crownguard. Doesn't know when to shut up," grunted Darius before turning away and heading out into the night with her as she squirmed to try to break free from his grip.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came much slower than Lux would have liked. She didn’t get much sleep, too concerned about what Jarvan would do if he saw her. He _ had _ to put Demacia first. If he didn’t...Demacia would suffer greatly. She lifted her head as someone approached the tent she’d been left in. A large shadow fell over her as Darius entered, looking down at her. “You’re awake,” he commented. “Good. It’s time to go.”

Lux didn’t bother speaking or trying to fight him. After all she had done last night, she’d realized it was useless. Her bindings were too tight. She heard him chuckle as he tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “No more fight? That’s no fun,” he teased as he carried her outside to a waiting black stallion.

It huffed as Darius approached, and Lux could see it more clearly as he carried her to it. The armour that it had been put in, the colors of Noxus running along it and the symbol of the country on its side. Darius tossed her over the saddle before he pet the stallion in a comforting gesture. A soft neigh came from the horse before Darius looked to her. “You best behave when we head out. I’m sure you don’t want me to have to throw you from my horse if you upset him.”

Darius moved her to be riding side saddle as he got on the large stallion’s back. He pulled her to be secured against his chest before taking the reins in his hands. He cracked the reins and the horse started off. Lux didn’t even pay attention to what could have been a peaceful ride. She could only think of the fact that when the horse stopped, she’d have to face Jarvan. She could only hope that Swain had been wrong and that Jarvan wouldn’t give in to his heart.

  
  


\---

  
  


Lux never thought she would miss waking in an empty bed, but she longed for it now as the horse slowed to a trot. Lux’s eyes darted around as the ranks of men parted for Darius to get through them. Slowly he got closer, and Lux heard Swain speaking. She couldn’t make out his words till they drew nearer. “...If you will not change your stance...perhaps this could persuade you.”

Darius broke through the ranks to the front, taking one hand off the reins as he grabbed her by her bindings and shoved her forward. She yelped as she was thrown into the dirt, wincing at the impact. She gritted her teeth, before looking up and her face dropped at who was staring back at her. “Luxanna?” he asked in disbelief.

“Jarvan…” she said softly.

His eyes gave away a range of emotion. Shock, concern, worry, anger...all of it. He didn’t dare kneel down or go to her. She knew it was to not show weakness. She wanted him to be strong. To put her second for the sake of their kingdom. She didn’t hate him for it. She needed him to do what was right. "What is this?" Jarvan demanded.

"A means of perhaps swaying you to give in and not have blood be spilt. Become one with Noxus and we give her back. Don't and we will ensure you never see one another again," said Swain simply.

Lux could see Jarvan struggling to think, their eyes briefly meeting and passing countless unsaid words between them. She forcefully broke away, unable to maintain it and noticed her brother nearby looking ready to dive to her. However, one look from her made him sit still, Garen only able to wait on his King's command. She could only wonder who else might be there. Were Shyvanna and Sylas amongst the ranks? She knew if Sylas was, half the army had to be holding him back and muffling his yelling.

Her eyes dragged back to Jarvan, and she watched his fist clenched tighter around his spear. He was clearly struggling. He knew of his duty to Demacia, but Lux also knew he worried for her. Their eyes met again, and she pleaded with him. She mouthed silently, ‘Don’t.’ to him, and she saw the pain in his eyes. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, and he sighed before looking back to Swain. His face becoming a stoney expression again. “You believe I would yield simply because of her? What matters above all else is Demacia. We will not give into you so easily, General Swain. If you wish to take over Demacia, you will have to take us by force.”

Swain smiled just slightly. “So be it,” said Swain, turning away and waving a hand at Darius.

He stepped forward, grabbing Lux by her bindings and pulling her to her feet. "Jarvan," she started quickly in a hushed tone as she was being pulled away.

"Don't worry...we... _ I _ will bring you home," he said softly back as she could only look back at her family before being hoisted onto the horse with Darius.

He didn't say anything as he pulled her close, took the reigns, and they started off away from the border again. She lowered her head, feelings of dejection, loss, and sadness striking at her core. She heard Darius chuckle above her, and Lux wished this to all be over.

  
  


\----

  
  


Lux never imagined after the Mage rebellion she would have to face the prospect of being possibly stuck in a dungeon. Yet here she was, locked behind metal bars just like Sylas and her brothers and sisters had been, except it wasn't in her nightmares. It was reality. She hugged her knees as she huddled in the corner, the damp scent of mold and mildew hung in the air. The small squeaks of rats scurrying through the dark the only noise accompanying her except for the Noxian guards outside her cell having hushed conversations. She never felt so alone in all her life.

Her head still hurt from the head wound she sustained from Talon. She knew it was quite bad, but all she could do was tear the sleeve of her outfit and try to wash the blood with dirty water in her cell. She knew it would be infected soon from that and the lack of treatment given to it. How long she had, she didn't know. Her eyes remained downcast towards her knees, her mind wandering to her home...her friend...to Jarvan. Her hands squeezed at her skin harder, her heart pained at the separation as she longed for him. All she wanted was to see him again, to see his smile...to hear his laugh...to feel him again.

Luxanna was so consumed in herself and the feelings of guilt and longing she felt, she ignored the presence of a new person coming down to the dungeons. She didn’t even acknowledge him entering her cell. Her head still lowered and body unmoving from where she was huddled. It wasn’t till he cleared his throat quite obnoxiously that she looked up at him. It was Talon, looking down at her with clear annoyance and disinterest. She stared at him, unsure why he was even here and waiting for him to speak. “You know it is quite rude to stare,” he said gruffly. “For a Queen you really do lack in the prim and proper categories.”

She rolled her eyes and looked away. “For an assassin you seem to love to hear yourself talk,” she retorted.

She was surprised to hear him chuckle in what could have been amusement. “Such a sharp tongue,” he said before sighing. “Come here.”

She hugged her legs a little tighter. “Why should I?”

He grunted in annoyance. “I’m not going to hurt you. I was sent here by the family I serve to...help you.” She looked up at him, and he averted his eyes. “Not out of kindness,” he said quickly. “We simply...can’t have you dying.”

“I...see…,” she said, looking at him with uncertainty.

“Just come here, will you?” he snapped, losing his patience and annoyed with her lack of obedience.

“Fine,” she said softly, slowly getting to her feet. 

She gave him a look of distrust as he took her arm in a firm, but gentle grasp. He led her over to the small, dusty old cot in the corner and sat her down. He grimaced at the cot, seeming disgusted at it before taking a seat beside her. He carefully removed the cloth she had wrapped around her head to stop the bleeding. He immediately grimaced, and Lux asked, "Is it that bad?"

"What? No...not at all…," he said, and Lux could hear the faltering of his voice.

"You know...you can tell me the truth," she said. 

He sighed. "Its infected," he informed her.

"Isn't there a doctor or a mage who specializes in healing magic that can help me then?" Luxanna asked.

He looked at her grimly. "The Grand General doesn't know I'm here," he said in a lower tone. "The family I work for sent me to aid you. Besides...any doctor or mage I could find wouldn't dare touch a Demacian prisoner if it was behind the General’s back. So...I am the closest you've got."

Luxanna frowned, not liking the idea of relying on someone who probably had very limited medical knowledge. However, she knew Talon was the only person who would at least  _ attempt _ to heal her...even if it was only him doing it because of orders, not out of the kindness of his heart. “Alright,” she finally said with slight reluctance.

“Good,” he said before turning and pulling a bag from behind him. She watched warily as he opened the bag and began to take out supplies. He glanced up, noticing her staring. “Look...I...don’t expect you to trust me. Heck... _ I _ wouldn’t trust me,  _ or _ trust an assassin from an enemy kingdom to heal me, let alone be nice or honest. However...if it makes you feel better…” He slowly disarmed himself, pulling knives from his person and taking off the blades on his wrists. He set them all on the floor before kicking them away. “There. A bit better?”

She stared at him before nodding slightly. Her body easing up a bit and not as tense. He sighed softly, seeming relieved by this. He went back to rummaging through everything in the bag before setting out all the supplies. A silence began between them that was slightly comfortable to Lux as he went to work on her wound. Her face occasionally giving away discomfort or pain from the sting of the cleaning of it and the application of the medicine. Once he was done, he ensured the bandages were firmly in place. “There, all done. I will be back in a day or two to redo the bandages and check the wound.”

As he put the stuff back in the bag, Lux shifted slightly, getting comfortable. “I...thank you…,” she said awkwardly.

“Hmph...yeah,” he said, Lux realizing that was probably the closest to a ‘your welcome’ she would get. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t do anything stupid.”

He gathered his weapons, exiting her cell and dropping a few coins into the hands of the guards. He nodded to them, not glancing back at her as he left. Luxanna was left alone once more, feeling not as lonely after the visit. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lux lay curled up in her cot, shivering slightly. The drop in temperature wasn't surprising to Lux given that fall was approaching...or at least, so she had been told by Talon. She had lost track of the days since she had been locked up in here. Talon told her it had been a month, but she wasn't sure she believed him. However, he was her only friend here...even if he wouldn't admit it. He had been visiting her quite frequently, checking her nearly healed wound and paying off the guards. He always kept her comfortable. Bringing food, drink, and the occasional book.

It was like back when she visited Sylas...except now she was the one in the cell. Had he felt this lonely back then? Missed the light this much? Being deprived of all freedom reminded her all too much of his suffering and loneliness he had endured all that time before she happened upon his cell. It hurt worse, thinking of Sylas. She missed her closest friend and wanted to see him again. "What's on your mind?" said a voice that broke her thoughts.

She lifted her head, smiling only slightly. "Talon," she greeted as he set aside his weapons before taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

It had been a courteous agreement from the assassin to put aside his weapons after his first visit. "Hey," he greeted with only a slight smile. In the time he'd been visiting he'd somewhat eased up. He was still closed off quite a bit, but he had been willing to explain to her the workings of Noxus...their true goal and about his past missions (with the spared details of the gore). "I asked, 'what's on your mind?' You seemed...distracted, and I know it isn't just from the cold."

"I'm just...thinking of home again," she admitted as she rolled on her side to face him.

"You'll go home eventually, Lux," he said in a hushed tone. "Just...believe is all. Swain doesn't have much use for you other than being a plaything to hold over King Jarvan's head. So, he is bound to either let you free or...you know the alternative. Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

"Reassuring as ever, Talon," she said snarkily.

"And you're just as sweet as ever,  _ your highness _ ," he commented sarcastically before he leant over to the bag he had brought. "I figured you would start getting cold…" He pulled out a warm looking fleece blanket. "It isn't much, but it should suffice."

"Talon...you didn't have to," she said as he laid it over her, tucking her in affectionately. 

"But I wanted to," he said before sighing. "Lux...there is...something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Lux asked.

"I'm being sent out on a mission by the request of Darius. Which means...I'm not going to be here for a while."

"What…? When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. Depends on the mission and length of it. He hasn't told me anything except that I am to leave tomorrow morning. So...hopefully I'll return to you soon."

"I see...wait, Talon what do you mean by return to me? My head wound is nearly done healing...so won't you be done visiting after this?"

He frowned slightly. "Do you...not like my company?"

"What? No, that's not…"

"Lux...I'm  _ choosing _ to come see you even after your wound is healed."

"But...then you'd be...betraying your nation by seeing me. A prisoner of war."

"For you, I am willing to take that risk."

Lux's eyes widened slightly. "Talon, do you realize what you are saying? I'm married to your nation's enemy leader, and y-"

"I don't care about that, Lux," he interrupted. “I want to continue to see you. You’re interesting to me, is that not enough of an explanation?”

“I...I guess…” she murmured uncertainty in her tone. 

“Hey,” he said, reaching out and taking her hand which startled her. He’d never touched her aside from checking her wound. “I will return, I promise you. Just stay here and be good, alright?” She nodded as he smiled a bit more before patting her head gently. “Stay warm and rest. Your wound will be healed by the time I return. If it isn't...I’ll know you didn’t listen. I will have someone come check in on you while I am gone. Don’t worry...he is a bit...boisterous, but he means well. Just...try to entertain him if you could.”

“Entertain him?” Lux asked in confusion as he stood up.

“You’ll see,” he said with a wink as he went to grab his blades. “I’ll see you soon, Blondie.”

“Wha-hey!” she called after him as he left, dropping extra coin in the hands of the guards. 

She watched him go up the stairs and disappear. Her eyes lingered where he once was, the weight of loneliness heavy on her heart. 

  
  


\---

  
  


To say Luxanna was bored was an understatement. Three days had gone by without so much as a peep from this person Talon had sent to visit her. So she’d been left alone with her thoughts and the occasional conversation from the guards. To say her longing for home had lightened would be lying. If anything, it only worsened the more she was alone. Her dreams haunted with memories of her friends, her family, and more importantly...Jarvan. She wanted to touch him, to feel him again. She wanted more of his surprise dinners he would try and fail terribly to make. She never told him they were terrible, it was the thought that counted and the fact that it was made out of love. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her husband. 

She could picture his face, his baby blue eyes, the stubble he had, and his short brown hair. She used to love running her fingers through the brown locks of his. She loved how he would tickle her with his stubble when she was tired, or she would get difficult. She could only wish she could touch him again, but being so far away and having iron bars in the way made it impossible. She’d already considered breaking out, but she knew she wouldn’t get far. She had no idea where she was in Noxus, and she didn’t know her way back. Plus it would force them to send someone after her. With her luck, it would be Talon. 

She lifted her head from where she lay on the bed as footsteps sounded. She watched as a well-built man came down the stairs. He had what appeared to be tattoos and brown hair. A pair of axes strapped to his back gave away to Lux who it was. Everyone in Runeterra had heard of the famous Noxian Executioner. She wondered if this was the man Talon had sent. If it was, he sure had a strange taste in ‘friends’. Then again, he was an assassin. Anything he did was strange to her in a way. “Awe come now, don’t look so glum,” said the man as he was let into her room, and she noticed he had a brown sack in one hand. “Draven is here to cheer you up in style.”

Lux sighed, already knowing where this was going. "I'm fine," she mumbled, turning and burying her face in her pillow as she willed him to go away. She wasn't in the mood for him to spew whatever self-loving comments he would make about himself.

“Come now, Draven hasn’t even been here very long. Give me a chance at least,” he scoffed, plopping himself down on the edge of the bed. “Besides...I know you can’t resist me after a bit. I’m too handsome.”

She shot him a glare before rolling her eyes. “I can think of someone a million times better looking than you,” she muttered.

If he heard, he didn’t care. He opened up the sac, pulling out a few white boxes. “That crummy assassin asked me to bring you a few things. You know, it's the first time I’ve seen him care enough for a prisoner to get them things that might be considered luxury goods down here. You must be quite special...which will make it all the more fun for me if the General gives you to me to execute.”

“How flattering,” she said, grimacing as she lifted her head to look at him.

“I know, right? Imagine dying to me, Draven,” he said with a cocky grin as he offered her a box.

She accepted it, eyeing it with uncertainty. She opened it carefully before her jaw dropped slightly. “Are these…?”

“Chocolate chip cookies? Yeah, so what?” he asked in confusion.

“We...don’t have these in Demacia. We have sweet tarts, custard pies, and Sambocade...not cookies. These are Noxian desserts, right?” asked Lux.

“Yeah, Talon figured you could have used a treat,” he said with a shrug. “And that just sounds bland...much like the people from there.”

She glared at him. “My people are not bland, we are just...behind in the times is all,” she mumbled, and Draven chuckled.

“Behind is an understatement,” he said offering her another box.

She accepted, opening it and finding a small chocolate cake with rich chocolate icing and powdered sugar on top. Her mouth watered slightly at the sugary sweet scent. “Wow…” she murmured only to blush as her belly rumbled.

Draven snickered. “Here, dessert usually isn’t the first thing you should eat when it comes to meals,” he said as he offered her another box. 

She eagerly took it, opening it again. Inside was a very beautifully made sandwich. It was a ham sandwich with brie cheese, apple, and spinach on a panini, Lux’s eyes wide at the strange sandwich. This was definitely Noxian food. In Demacia, the only sandwiches she ever had was sourdough or stale bread with cheese, a piece of meat, and a leaf of lettuce or a slice of tomato. Seeing how different the food was here alone made her realize just how different the two were. “Wow…” she murmured.

“Here, this stuff usually helps,” he said, giving her a cup of a strange sauce, and a peach. “Go ahead and eat if you want. I can tell you’re hungry...anyone would be eating the shitty bread and cheese they give here.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled, settling down and beginning to get ready to eat. “So...you’re Draven, huh? You’re...quite well known all around the regions. The Noxian Executioner...making a game of killing prisoners.”

“That’s me. Don’t wear out the name, love,” he said with a wink as he grinned. 

She stared at him, unimpressed. “Never call me that again,” she said flatly before taking a bite of her sandwich. “So...you’re Darius’s brother then?”

Draven groaned. “Don’t bring him up, please...that goody-two-shoes-rule-follower...always ruins my fun,” said Draven. “Always scolding me for trying to have fun, but Draven doesn’t care. He will always find a means of having fun.”

She giggled. “He and Garen are always at each other’s throats. They can never get past their stalemate,” she said softly. “But...my brother enjoys the competition.”

“Hmph, I suppose mine does too,” admitted Draven. “It riles him up more than anything else. He can’t beat a Crownguard...it irritates him more than anything else.”

“I think it's healthy for them both...how has...the war been going?” she asked finally.

“Is it really my place to tell a woman the stories of war? I don’t know if you could handle it,” he said. 

“Draven please, they’re my people...I want to know,” she said.

“I don’t know...it might be better if my brother told you, or Talon told you...it isn’t my place.”

“And your place is to be doting on Demacian prisoners?” came a voice, and both of them turned to see Darius standing quite imposingly in the entrance to Lux’s cell.

“Darius…” Lux whispered, eyes wide with fear and concern.


	5. Chapter 5

_ “I don’t know...it might be better if my brother told you, or Talon told you...it isn’t my place.” _

_ “And your place is to be doting on Demacian prisoners?” came a voice, and both of them turned to see Darius standing quite imposingly in the entrance to Lux’s cell. _

_ “Darius…” Lux whispered, eyes wide with fear and concern. _

\---

“Well?” repeated Darius, walking towards his brother.

“Woah, woah...calm down...y-you got it all wrong, bro,” said Draven nervously as he was seized by the fur collar of his outfit.

“Do I?” questioned Darius. “I come down here to check on the prisoner, and I see you two having a nice little conversation.”

Draven gulped dryly. “Come on, Darius...can you blame me?” asked Draven with a nervous grin. “She’s a woman.” Lux blinked in surprise that he was covering for her and Talon as opposed to throwing the assassin under the bus.

Darius ‘tched’ and glared before shoving him away. “You disgust me. You  _ and _ your ego…” He turned his attention to Lux, noticing all the little white boxes. “And I suppose these little ‘gifts’ are your attempt to swoon her? She is our  _ enemy _ , Draven. Not some girl in Noxus you can get to fall for your looks and have a fling with.”

“I’m not  _ that _ shallow, Darius,” argued Draven. 

“Hmph, I wouldn’t put it past you,” said Darius, ignoring his protests. “You-” He nodded to Lux. “-need to come with me. The Grand General needs to have a word with you.” He looked at the boxes, shaking his head. “And put those...away.”

“O-Okay...wait...you’re letting me keep them?” said Lux in astonishment at the gesture. 

“There is no use in wasting good food,” sighed Darius. “Finish eating and we will go.”

Lux nodded awkwardly. “Th-Thank you?” she said uncertainly.

“Don’t thank me,” said Darius flatly before he looked to Draven. “Why are you still here? You have work to do as well. There are some planned executions you need to discuss with the Grand General.”

“Geez...still as prickly as ever,” said Draven. “Try waking up on the right side of the bed for once, would ya? And try to lighten up a bit.” 

Darius growled after Draven as he quickly backed away, waving to Lux. As soon as he was gone, he shook his head. Lux was quiet as she ate, waiting for a few long moments before speaking, “You...two don’t get along well...do you?”

“Hmph,” was all Darius did, not answering with a yes or a no.

"You two are very...opposite of Garen and I," she commented. "We get along well, but you two…"

Darius sighed. "He just has growing up to do. We don't see eye to eye when it comes to how and why we fight. He doesn't see that Noxus is to be put first. He thinks it is a game...a show for his ego, and it isn't. This war...all this fighting is life or death," explained Darius. "I want him to grow up and see that before he gets himself killed."

Lux frowned and looked down. "My brother used to be the same way with me. I never understood why we had to persecute the mages, and Garen always said it was for Demacia. For the good of our kingdom...but he didn't know that I was a mage myself. It took me marrying Jarvan and taking on responsibilities to understand that I had growing up to do as well. I had to make changes to create equality, and I had to make sacrifices…"

Darius listened quietly. "...Do you think  _ he _ regrets the sacrifices he had to make?"

Lux paused, knowing who he was referring to. "Jarvan and I made an agreement the night we were married," explained Lux. "Demacia would always come first no matter what. We knew the sacrifices and the risks. I believe he regrets it, yes...but it was better for him to put Demacia first."

“Even if it means giving up the person you love?” asked Darius quietly, and she noticed he seemed remorseful. 

She considered that he was perhaps thinking of someone in his past. She reached out, taking his hand and squeezing it. He looked slightly caught off guard, but said nothing when he met her gaze. “We all have to make sacrifices, Darius. Even if we don’t want to give up the ones we love...sometimes we have no choice.”

Darius watched her in silence, as if searching her face for something more before he turned his head away. He slowly rose to his feet, Lux’s hand letting go of his. “We need to go…” he said quietly, heading to the door, pausing and waiting for her as she quickly set aside the little food that remained and went to join him.

\---

Lux was silent as she sat upon the luxurious couch made of mahogany wood, deep red velvet cloth, and stuffed with very soft fibers. It was very...expensive taste that the Grand General seemed to have. Everywhere she looked was only the finest for Swain, expensive decorations and furniture all over the room. Even the wine he drank was expensive. Her eyes moved to him, watching as he sat at his desk, sipping the rich red wine as he ignored her presence. She sighed in annoyance, having sat here for Gods knows how long by now. “If you’re going to send one of your men to get me from my cell, the least you can do is acknowledge me,” she said finally.

She watched Swain smirk in amusement, slowly rising to his feet. He was quiet, the only noises as he moved being the ticking of the nearby clock and his feet on the floorboards. He stopped near a glass door that lead it's way out to a balcony that Lux could only assume overlooked the main city of Noxus. It would make sense for them to take her to the heart of it. "Tell me, girl...how does it feel to be abandoned?" Swain asked.

"If you brought me here to antagonize me, I'm not playing your games," said Lux sharply, glaring at him.

"Answer the question," he said firmly as the crow on his shoulder cawed.

She sighed in annoyance. "It is as you would expect. Lonely."

"As I thought. Tell me...do you not feel some resentment that your King has to put his kingdom above you?" Swain asked, and she frowned slightly. "Be honest."

"...yes," she admitted. "But the sacrifice is necessary."

"Yes...in times of war, sacrifices are necessary indeed," agreed Swain. "However, they can tend to be futile if you give something up only to inevitably lose. Tell me-" Swain turned towards her. "-how is he so resilient? It has been a month. Your kingdom's forces are weaker and fewer than ours, yet we still find ourselves at a stalemate."

Lux was silent for a few minutes, mulling over a proper way to tell him. Either way he wouldn't like the answer. "Because they have such a strong willed leader," said Lux. "And because Demacia though weak in numbers, is strong in that they will not fall to the likes of you. A sour old man whose ambition and reach far surpass what he is able to actually hold onto."

"Why you insolent little brat," Swain growled, closing the distance in mere seconds and seizing her throat with his demonic arm. "I treat you as an equal, and you act in such a way. I ought to kill you now...but I still have uses for you, and I can easily teach you your place,  _ right at my heel. _ "

He dropped her to the floor, and she fell in a heap, coughing and wheezing. Her hands going to her throat and feeling some warm blood drip down slender fingers from his claws piercing flesh. She looked up at him from where she was crumpled on the floor, trying to catch her breath. He easily kicked her over onto her back before he stepped on her chest, pinning her beneath him. “As I said...you will know your place, child.” He leant over her. “Now...we have more important matters to discuss.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lux curled up in the corner of her cell, breathing shaky. She was scared, and her body was achy and in pain. It had been weeks since she had met with Swain and weeks of being dragged in and out of her cell. He had been trying to break her. To see if she would give him information on the inner workings of Demacia. To tell him where they could easily invade and information on the layout of her home. Yet time and time again she refused him. And time and time again, Darius was told to beat her for it. Although she would sense his reluctance, he wouldn't hold back on her at all. Often, he beat her till her healing bruises and cuts were topped with more until Swain grew frustrated and had her literally tossed in her cell.

She shivered, hugging herself, body in excruciating pain from every movement. Fresh blood dripped against her once porcelain skin as it spilled atop dried cuts. She knew some were infected. The filth of the cell and the grime getting into wounds, and she could see the greenish pus that crusted around a few. She whimpered as the door slammed shut, Darius taking his leave after depositing her. He'd been keeping his distance since they had spoken, acting like she was just another prisoner, but she could see he was tempted to speak every time. 

She whimpered softly as a male guard literally threw a small sack at her, it hitting the concrete above her head as she flinched. His fellow guard laughed before they began having a quiet conversation. She shook before carefully grabbing the bag. She opened it to see old, stale bread. She quickly scarfed it down, famished. Swain had been ensuring she got little food and water. Hoping that by making them both dwindle, she would crack sooner. She shuddered as her belly felt fuller than it had in days, barely savoring the little flavor the bread had.

She closed her eyes, hugging herself once more. She was scared and the loneliest she'd felt in some time. Talon still hadn't returned, and she was still locked away far from home...and more specifically, for Jarvan. She had been gone from him for so long, she couldn't remember how his voice sounded anymore. She could hardly remember how he smelled either. She did still remember his appearance and the memories they shared. 

Tears rolled down Luxanna’s cheeks as she remembered how gentle he always was with her. The little things of how he would run his fingers through her hair and how he would give her a kiss on the cheek or forehead whenever she was half-asleep. She cried silently, beginning to crack the more she longed for home and the lonelier she felt without Jarvan at her side. “Jarvan…” she whispered softly, curling up tighter. “Please…I want to come home…”

—

Lux had lost track of time. Days bleeding into weeks and weeks into months till all she did was wait for the small offering of food and for Darius’s footsteps to signal she was being brought to Swain. She still had managed to hang onto the small thread of hope that remained in her, refusing to hurt the man she waited for so desperately. As she lay curled up on her cot, she barely reacted to the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. She had lost her fight long ago, simply letting them do as they pleased at this point and simply reverting to silence. She would never give them the satisfaction of breaking her and turning against Jarvan. She refused. 

The sound of coin being dropped into the guards’s hands was something different, but she barely paid it any mind. She heard the cell door open before there was a pause of silence. “Luxanna?” a voice asked that she hadn’t heard in some time. She lifted her head, eyes locking with his. 

“Talon?”

He didn’t bother putting aside his weapons this time. The assassin rushing to her side, eyes scanning over her. They were a mix of emotion, but mostly concern. “Luxanna…what did they do to you?” He whispered in disbelief, hand cupping her cheek so tenderly that it was hard for her not to lean into him.

His tenderness reminded her so much of Jarvan, but he wasn’t  _ him _ . “They want to break me,” she said softly. Talon…Talon, how long? How long have you been gone…?” 

“Too long, Luxanna…too long,” he said softly, pressing his forehead to her’s. He gazed into her eyes before sighing and closing his eyes. He lowered his voice. “We need to get you out of here…you can’t stay here.”

“But…I can’t leave…” she started before pausing. “Talon…you can’t. This is your home.”

“It may be, but I only ever pledged myself to one man, and he has been long gone. I have no one but him to control me,” he said with determination. “I will protect you, Lux. I swear…I pledge myself to you. I will get you home.”

“Talon…” Lux said in disbelief as he stood up. She went to grab his arm. She wanted to talk this over with him, to remind him of all he was about to lose, but one look made her stop. Her mind remembered Jarvan, his smiling face and soft blue eyes. She lowered her hand and nodded. “I…I accept your pledge. Talon, I order you to take me home.”

“With pleasure,” he said, unsheathing his blades as he threw open the door to the cell. The guards didn’t get a chance to react, Talon easily killing them on the spot. Blood splashed the floor, painting it’s dullness with deep crimson. He then turned back, went to Lux’s side and scooped her up bridal style. “Let’s go, Blondie. You have a kingdom to return to.”

Lux hooked her arms around his neck as he bolted for the exit, Talon holding her securely as he paused at the entrance of the dungeon. He listened before poking his head out. Finding it to be safe, he started on their escape. However, both Lux and Talon were unaware of a black raven with crimson eyes that watched them from nearby. It cawed before flying up towards the balcony of the office Lux was familiar with. It soon found its home on a certain someone’s arm, cawing at him before hopping onto his shoulder. “Hm…interesting choice,” muttered the man, eyes set on the area they’d last been seen. “We have work to do…” He turned away, heading inside his chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this series. I hope you enjoyed! Also, I apologize for the anticlimactic fight. I'm bad at fight scenes :(
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emi

“Almost there,” said Talon, slightly out of breath as he ran with her in his arms. 

“Talon…you’re pushing yourself too hard,” protested Lux.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, and she frowned.

He’d been going non-stop for almost two days now. Refusing to stop to rest except when she requested they do. She was worried about him. If they got in a fight, would he be okay? “Talon-“ she started.

“We’re here,” he interrupted, slowing to a stop at the edge of the forest. “This is the border…” Luxanna blinked, turning to gaze out at the expanse of field that led to another forest and then beyond that…home. Last time she’d been here…was the last time she’d seen Jarvan. She took in a sharp breath, grip tightening on Talon’s clothed. “Hey…it’s okay,” he said assuringly. “I said I will get you home, and I will.”

Lux nodded. “I trust you…” she said softly.

He took a deep breath. They both knew this simple expanse of field would be the hardest part. More than likely, both sides had people hiding out here. He held her a little tighter, breaking away from the trees. He made sure to keep an eye out, heading quickly towards the border line. As he ran across, Talon felt something was wrong. He suddenly stopped and jerked backwards, narrowly missing getting stabbed in throat by a spear.

Lux and Talon’s eyes widened as Jarvan materialized before them, a mage standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder. Lux realized now what was happening as a large group of soldiers stood behind him that included her brother and Sylas. The mage had been keeping them hidden with a cloak of invisibility. “Jarvan,” she whispered, eyes wide as he jerked the spear at Talon, the tip of his weapon pointed at Talon’s throat.

“Put her down,  _ now _ ,” ordered Jarvan, his tone nothing less than a command.

Talon stepped back defensively, putting space between them. “What a welcome party,” sneered Talon, holding Lux a bit closer. “I come to take her back to you, and you threaten me?”

“Hard to believe that when you are the one who took her from me in the first place,” growled Jarvan, fixated on Talon as his anger bled through his words. “I said, put her down!”

“Only if you get that spear out of my face,” said Talon. “And if she tells me to. I won’t pledge myself to someone who can’t keep one person safe.”

“Why you little-“ Jarvan thrust the spear at him, and Talon leapt backwards to create space again.

“W-Wait, guys st-!” Lux started to protest only to realize something was wrong as a circle beneath her and Talon formed. Talon didn’t get time to jump out of the circle as it burst beneath them. Talon shouted, and Lux cried out as the assassin was forced to his knees. Lux clutched at her chest, feeling a stabbing pain in her heart. 

“Lux!” Jarvan shouted as several Noxians began to emerge from their side of the border, with Swain standing at the helm.

His arm glowed faintly, and he chuckled. “I must say. It was quite a valiant effort to attempt to take her all the way to the border, Talon,” taunted Swain. “However, we will be taking her back.”

“Like hell you will,” said Talon through gritted teeth as he looked up at Jarvan. “I’m here…to help…”

Jarvan met Talon’s gaze before nodding wearily. He glanced back as Sylas pushed his way to the King’s side. “Take her, Sylas.”

Sylas nodded as Talon loosened his grip on her and let the mage pull her from the Noxian assassin. As Luxanna got to her feet, she looked back at Talon only to notice a shadow. “Look out!” someone shouted before there was the sound of two weapons clashing. 

Lux’s eyes widened as her brother blocked the attack of Darius, preventing his axe from slamming down on Talon’s back. Talon looked up, pale as he realized how close he was to dying. “Move!” ordered Jarvan, and Talon obeyed, darting to the Demacian King’s side. “Xin, come on. We are ending this once and for all.” The King raised his spear. “Forward!”

And just like that, the field erupted in chaos as magic and weapons clashed. “Damn King is mad starting this without getting you out of here first,” cursed Sylas, hoisting Lux into his arms. “Are you okay?”

Lux nodded, eyes wide. Sylas scanned over her body, realizing she wasn’t really fine with the amount of bruises and cuts she still had. “We need to go,” said Talon as he got himself together. 

“Agree-“ Sylas started only to stagger slightly as an arrow pierced his back. “D-Dammit…can you keep her safe? These Noxian swine need to be dealt with.”

Talon nodded as he pushed Lux into his arms again. “T-Talon…” she said.

“I have you, don’t worry,” he assured, holding her close as he looked for a way out.

As he looked, Lux stared at the fight between Swain, Xin, and Jarvan. The fight was intense, blasts of eldritch powers burning the spots where they had last been. She watched as Xin dashed forward, piercing Swain’s shoulder before he was sent flying backwards by the man. He threw another circle out beneath Xin, and the royal guard cried out, momentarily staggered. “Xin!” shouted Jarvan, and the King glared. “This is for Demacia!”

He raised his spear like a javelin as Swain neared Xin to finish him off before throwing it at the older man. Swain stiffened as it pierced through his back, making the Grand General freeze as his body processed what had happened. “Jarvan!” gasped Lux, eyes wide, and Talon turned his attention to the fight. He looked completely surprised by the actions of the King. The King didn’t hesitate, running forward and grabbing the spear. He shoved it forcefully deeper into his back, piercing muscle and tearing outer flesh further. Swain coughed blood as Jarvan forced the spear deeper.

“And this one, is for her,” said Jarvan lowly as he twisted the spear deeper before tearing it free. The Grand General coughed, falling to his knees. As the light faded from his eyes, a dark aura of black and red surrounded him before a bird burst from his mouth, tearing itself free. It was a jet black raven that screeched before flying away. As the lifeless body of Swain lay in the grass, crimson stained the green and black feathers surrounded his body. 

It took a few moments for the Noxians to realize what had happened before they began screaming and panicking, running back towards their home. The only one who remained being Darius as he broke away from her brother. They both breathed heavily before he realized what had happened. He glared at Garen. “This is far from over, pretty boy,” growled Darius before he retreated. 

“In your dreams,” retorted Garen before he turned towards her. Garen pushed past their people, rushing to Lux’s side. “Lux…thank the Gods you are okay.” He pulled her from Talon, hugging his little sister tightly. 

“Garen,” she said in relief as Sylas joined his side. 

Garen shot him a look, and Sylas rolled his eyes. The two still didn’t get along, but when it came to Lux, they managed to tolerate one another. “Little Light, are you okay?” Sylas asked, and she nodded.

“Yes…yes I’m okay now,” she said, sounding utterly relieved as she hugged her fellow mage next.

He hugged her tight before he pulled away and a voice spoke that made time stop for her. “Luxanna?”

She turned, her eyes meeting his, and her breath nearly caught in her throat. “Jarvan…?”

He slowly moved closer to her as she gazed up at him. He stopped just a few inches from her, reaching up and cupping her cheek. “I never thought I’d see you again,” he said softly. “I…you’re here…”

“Yes, I’m here my love,” Luxanna said softly as she leant into his touch. “I…I was so lonely…I missed you so much…”

“I missed you too,” said Jarvan softly as he leant in, and they finally shared a kiss after so long.

It was sweet and gentle at first, Jarvan’s lips soft against Lux’s own. However it slowly became more passionate and loving as he pulled her to him. His free hand resting on her lower back as his other stayed against her cheek. The only moment they broke away was to breathe, and Jarvan was more than ready to dive in for another until a cough interrupted their moment. They turned and looked, Lux seeing it was Talon. He looked irritated slightly before he spoke, “Well…you’re home…now what?”

“I will return to Demacia with Jarvan…and…things will return to normal,” said Luxanna.

“Yes, they will,” assured Jarvan. “Thank you for keeping her safe while she was in Noxus.”

“I…so that’s it?” asked Talon in disbelief. “After all that happened, it’s just over? I pledged myself to you Lux, I’m not just going to leave…”

Jarvan frowned. “Well…there is no reason for you to come with us. As I said, your services are no longer needed.”

“Jarvan,” protested Lux. “He doesn’t have anywhere else to go…please, he helped me…”

He took a deep breath. He was clearly distrustful of Talon, not liking the idea of a former Noxian assassin being near his wife. “Fine,” he said, staring at the assassin distrustfully. “Fine. You can stay with us, but Xin Zhao is assigned to watching you.”

Xin stepped up beside Talon, and Talon gave him a look before reluctantly nodding. “Fine, but I won’t take orders from you. Only her.”

Jarvan looked to Lux, and she nodded. “He will be my responsibility,” agreed Lux, and Jarvan sighed.

“Fine,” he said. “Come on…let’s just…go home.”

Lux nodded agreement, leaning on him as he guided her back towards Demacia.

—

Being back home in her own bed felt amazing to Luxanna, but what felt even better was that she wasn’t alone anymore. Warm comforting arms held her close, pulling her into a warm body behind her. He placed a chaste kiss against her neck as he held her tight. “I missed you so much,” he murmured. “I’m never leaving you alone again.”

“I missed you too,” she said softly, turning in his arms and kissing him softly.

“Hm…” Jarvan hummed happily. “I really missed this…I’m just happy you’re home…even if you brought home some unwanted guest…”

“Jarvan,” she warned. 

“Luxanna,” he replied. “You can see as well as I, he cares too much for you.”

“He won’t act on it,” replied Lux softly as he rubbed a thumb against his cheek. “He knows he can’t because you’re here, and he respects me too much to do anything.”

“Hm…if you say so,” he murmured, reaching up and running his fingers through her platinum blonde hair. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too,” she said before kissing him and lying with him beneath the sheets as they finally were able to hold and love each other after so long of being apart.


End file.
